Moments That Matter
by SierraGulf1
Summary: Three teens watch a familiar stitch in time. Children Of The Gods Fic. Hinted SJ.


**Moments That Matter**

A/N: _This is just some weird fic I came up with from watching Children Of The Gods. _

_I stress the meaning of the word MINI. This is a future fic so it's possible to have a smaller version of the puddle jumper. This one can only fit three, and the people inside will alternate. One of the 'O'Neill three' will always be there, though... Why does that remind me of Threads?..._

_Oh well, here's my (other) story!_

Allison O'Neill sat in the mini-puddle jumper with her two younger brothers, Jon and Matt. She propped her feet up on the 'dashboard' and pulled out the popcorn bowl. Matt tried to eat some but she pulled it away.

"Aww, come on Allie, give me some!"

"Fine." She sighed.

"Are you sure this is the right one? This could be any briefing."

"Positive. I've seen this a hundred times with Grandpa and Teal'c."

"You seen this before?"

"Oh yeah. You'll get a kick out of this. Here, it's starting."

"_Gentlemen, take your seats." Everyone sat down and Hammond asked, "Where's Captain Carter?"_

"_She's just arriving, sir." Someone replied._

"_Carter?" O'Neill asked_

"_I'm assigning Captain Sam Carter to this mission."_

"_I'd prefer to put together my own team, sir."_

"_Not on this mission, sorry. Carter's our expert on the Stargate."_

"_Where's he transferring from?"_

"She_ is transferring from the Pentagon."_

"Big oops there, don't ya think?" Matt said.

"Well, duh. He really should pay more attention, one of those men clearly said _she_."

Allie replied. "I really should show Carrie this. She'd love it."

"Why don't mom and dad ever let us watch the good stuff?" Jon asked.

"Because they're embarrassed. I mean, there's other good juicy stuff out there that we may never see cause mom and dad are too proud of themselves." Matt said rolling his eyes.

"And you're not?" Allie asked

"Well, no..."

"Quiet, this is a good part."

"_I've practically memorized you're report of the first mission. I'd like to think I've be preparing for this all my life."_

"_I think what the colonel is saying is, have you ever pulled out of a simulated bombing run of an F-16 at 8 plus Gs?"_

"_Yes."_

_He looked up at the Colonel in surprise, then back at her. "Well it's way worse than that."_

"_By the time you get to the other side your frozen stiff, like you've just been through a blizzard, naked."_

"_That's the result of the compression your molecules undergo during the millisecond required for reconstitution."_

"_Aww, here we go, another scientist, General, please."_

"Mom's a scientist?" Jon asked stupidly.

"Shut up." Allie threw some popcorn at him. "And stop acting like dad. We know you're not that stupid."

"_Which means?"_

"_Which means she's smarter than you are, Colonel." Kowalsky coughed but it sounded more like a laugh. "Especially in matters related to the Stargate."_

_Kowalsky and Feretti were still giggling, Jack looked at them sternly and they stopped._

"_Colonel, I was studying the gate technology for two years before Daniel Jackson made it work and before you both went through. I should have gone through then."_

"No, you shouldn't have, cause then you wouldn't be having this pleasant meeting." Matt said sarcastically. Allie threw more popcorn at him. "Hey come on, you're wasting precious popcorn!"

"Shut up, this is good!"

"_Well with all due respect, Doctor, I-"_

"_It is appropriate to refer to someone by their rank, not their salutation. You should call me Captain, not Doctor."_

"_Captain Carter's assignment to this unit is not an option, it's an order."_

"_I'm an Air Force officer just like you are, Colonel. And just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside, doesn't mean I can't handle whatever you can't handle."_

"There she goes again. She always does that, doesn't she always do that?"

"Yes, Jon, she always does that." She said evenly.

"You need to stop spending so much time around uncle Daniel."

"_Oh this has nothing to do with you being a woman, I like women, I just have a little problem with scientists."_

"_Colonel, I logged 100 hours of enemy airspace during the Gulf War, is that tough enough for you? Or we going to have to arm wrestle?"_

"I think it's pretty safe to say we've got the coolest mom alive." Jon said.

"Yes, Jon, I think we do. And that same mom is going to ground our butts if we don't go now." Allie said.

"Party pooper, I wanna see the arm wrestle!" Jon said.

"There is no arm wrestle, nit, they're in the middle of a briefing! They're not _that_ unprofessional." Allie replied.

"I wouldn't put it past dad." Matt said.

"Yeah... Actually, neither would I." Allie said smirking. The ship dissappeared inconspicuously to the rest of the people of the room and back to it's own time frame at Allie's request.

The End

A/N: For those of you who are wondering, this isn't the only one. Just like my others, I'll update when there is time. My other two fics need updating, I know, I have a bit of a grey area in that regard... I am still thinking of more, I just have a million other stories that I thought up that haven't been published yet. My mind is always running (Much like Carter's, even when I sleep, it's really weird...), only it's more about stories than planets and stars. Most of them are insufficient for stories, but some of them I like to much just to let die. If any of you have any ideas for any of my stories let me know, PLEASE! Thanks!


End file.
